The Big Decision
by elladcutie
Summary: Now Nicolas and Mia are dating.they are so in love. He ask her to marry her.of course. You think that’s simple huh but a week after she said yes Lily and her family came. Mia and Michael had some alone time and she realizes she is in love with him.
1. Beggining love

Ok you know how Mia is the queen now and is not married

Ok you know how Mia is the queen now and is not married. But what if Nicolas and Mia are dating and they are so in love. He ask her to marry her and she said yes. You think that's simple huh but a week after she said yes Lily and her brother Michael came. Mia and Michael had some alone time and she realizes she is in love with him. What is she to do!

The day before Nicolas asked Mia to marry him he was planning for it and he knew what he wanted there……..\

The day

Mia woke up there was rose pedals all over her bed and a package at the end of her bed with a letter.

Dear Mia,

Do you like the rose pedals on your bed? The reason why your room has roses every where is tonight is a special night! I would like to take you out tonight to my house for dinner. Dress nice but not fancy.

After she read the letter she opened the box there was a beautiful dress with earring made of diamonds. WOW! As Mia get ready Nicolas is getting ready for his date.

Finally Mia and Nicolas meet for there date. As she walked in beautiful music was playing as she was escorted in there was candles everywhere that smelled so good.

Hey Nick didn't you say it wasn't fancy.

Well I couldn't help myself you know its valentines day the day for romance. Is there something wrong with being over romantic? I thought you would like the way I decorated!

It's fine. I love it and most important is I love you!

As soon as the dinner was over Nicolas asked Mia too marry him.

Her answer was, YES!

A couple days went by. Mia called lily and invited her and her family to come for a month for the wedding.

I can't believe you're getting married when had that speech about how queens don't have to be married and making a big deal about it.

I know but its been at least 18 months since I said that and I've been Dating Nick for almost 12 months so I think its about time I got married I'm almost twenty-eight years old and haven't really been in love but I think Nick is the one.

You like it so far so the next chapter will be made


	2. confussed

A couple days later lily, Kyle (her boyfriend), and her family show up for the wedding.

The first thing lily's mom said "is this really going to happen because you know what happened last time."

Mia of course said yes.

Then Michael came up and hugged Mia.

Wow Mia I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you so much and now your getting married your all grown up.

Well I haven't seen you since I had that last dance with you at that ball with my grandma.

(All of a sudden the queen walks in) Who speaking of me. Ah Mia I finally found out your getting married with no one telling me I had to fined out by lily's mom.\

Sorry grandma I've been so busy with the wedding planning the only one I've told is lily and her family. You know I tell lily everything.

Yeah. But once in a while it would be nice to talk to you sometimes!

Sorry but you have been busy you since you got married to the driver. I know your in lov but it would also be nice to hear from you too!

So we are both to blame. Well enough about u lets get these people to there rooms so they can unpack there bags and get comfortable.

Hours later Mia is giving Michael a tour around the castle them all of a sudden he kissed her and he ran off because he realized he was in love with her but he didn't want her to know.

That night……Mia thinking to her self

Mia was thinking about the kiss that night she felt something between them but she couldn't she loves Nicolas. Can I be in love with two guys at once. This is so confusing why did I invite lily's family when I only wanted lily. why is life so hard when you think it will be easy. I mean just find a guy fall in love and get married and have kids settle down and live happily ever after. But movies aren't real so they lie to you

(Lily walks in)

Hey girl are happy your wedding is in a week. Im so happy for you. You finally found someone to marry and all I got is Kyle and he's is more like a friend I don't know if I can see us getting married or him proposing to me.

Hey you never know I didn't think I would ever fall in love but I've have two I'm in love with.

Wait you said you have two. Your in love with two guys? Nick and who?

Well don't hate me but its Nick and Michael!

Oh my gosh! My brother what how!

Well I was giving him a tour around the castle and it just happened. Yeah I know how could I be in love with two guys at once!


	3. lily thinking

Days later

Days later

Why me why am I always the one to get in a huge mess. I've never been able to make my mind up…. How am I suppose to marry Nick when I love Michael too? God give me a sign

All of a sudden she saw the picture book from when she was in high school and the magazine she was in when she was sneaking around with.

As she thought to her self she was thinking could this be the sign but it doesn't make sense its has both Nick and Michael how is this a sign when It doesn't give me a straight answer. When I asked for an answer it meant to help me choose!

Then lily came barging in with something that reminds me when I was with Michael. It was my year book that had his name and something written I never read it but when lily came in she told me to read it so I did and he was the first to sign it anyway.

Dear Mia

I know it's been a rough year and your now a princess and going to Ganovia, but I want you to know that I have always been in love with you and now you're a princess so I know we can't be together because you probably have to marry a prince or something like that.

Oh my gosh lily were did you find this?

Oh I was searching in your room and going through your high school stuff and I saw your year book on the floor and went through it and read stuff people wrote to you and ran here.

Mia thinking to herself…..

Maybe this I a sign…. Can it be that I'm suppose to be with Michael? Lily thinks not but I can't help but wonder.

Hey Mia I have a idea…….

What's her idea find out next chapter….

I know my story is short I just cant think of much


	4. More action

When last I wrote lily had a idea

When last I wrote lily had a idea.

My idea is to get the guys together and see who knows more about you and the guy who does know more about you the guy will be the one you choose to marry!

Wow for once that idea might actually work. Ever since you got highlights you've been much smarted than ever.

Well I got my masters degree in college and I'm thinking of being a doctor or a teacher I'm not sure yet depends what pays more and how much time I get off.

I would have never thought you would have even finish four years but you finished six years how did you do that?

Well I fell in love with Kyle and he was getting his masters so I just followed him and then we started to go out.

Ha-ha that's funny I tough you did it to actually go somewhere in life.

Yeah that too I guess.

All of a sudden Nicolas came in and swooped Mia off his feet and kissed her on the lips and then gave her a rose with chocolate. The chocolate bow was a man kissing a girl on it. The guy was really romantic and Mia loved that about him as well as his charm and how funny he is but sometimes he can be really serious which is good sometimes.

Hey bride to be how the wedding planning coming along. Did you get your wedding dress yet or call the cooker to feed the guessed and did you get your guess listed done yet so we can compare them.

Wow hold your horse's yes all of that is done her is everything we need in my hand and I'll give it to you if you would stop talking about the wedding you're making me nervous.

How can that make you nervous I mean we love each other right!

Yeah (mumbling under her breath) and also I love Michael!

What did you say?

Oh nothing I just said can't wait for the wedding.

Me either I can't wait till we say I do which mean we will be together forever!

Yeah uh great…..now give me and lily time to go pick up my dress so we can actually go to get married.

Nicolas left

Mia and lily went to go pick up the dress and pick up some accessories to go with the dress……lily got her brides maid dress which she looked so beautiful.

Mia and lily had a great day out they had so much fun together they went shopping and went out to lunch. Later they met up with Kyle and Nicolas showed up and they had a great time and M started to think about the quiz about her.

Later she started with the questions she started on Nicolas first…….

What will happen will she make the write choice….please comment!


	5. The decision

Nicolas got all the questions right and Michael only got some right everything was clear she was with the right man

Nicolas got all the questions right and Michael only got some right everything was clear she was with the right man. She was making the right decision to marry Nick.

Mia ran up to lily and she told her she is going through the wedding because Michael was cute and all but he knows nothing about me and the man I marry will know everything so

there are no secrets between us and I'm not explaining anything to him unless he doesn't know.

Your right my brother is not for you he is such a player he has a girlfriend already!

What so he kissed me to cheat on his girlfriend that bitch how could he I thought he just liked me.

Mia was furious so she ran to Michael's room. As she barged in she didn't realize he would be naked as she turned around she kept thinking of his six pack. His abs was like a god. He was so HOTT. As she thought she has never seen Nick Naked not even in a swim suit.

Michael told Mia She could turn around he got pants on now.

Sorry about barging in on you I didn't think you would be naked.

That's ok so why did you barge in?

Well lily told me that you were cheating on your girl friend with another girl and then you kissed me. What is that about is that true?

Well kind of we are breaking up and she knows. My other so called girlfriend is not really my girlfriend I'm just dating her so she can break up with her boyfriend that as cheating on her she trying to hurt him with me. She and I have been friends like forever.

Ok well have you got your tux for the wedding.

Oh your still getting married after all that.

Well I thought about it and I realized a like you.

And you're still getting married.

Let me finish I like you but more as a best guy friend.

Can we at least be bed buddies?

What HELL no I don't like you your just a fucking player. You're probably lying about the girlfriend thing. Lily was right you are a player.

She ran away crying.

Michael thought to himself he just did what his friend told them what to do. He said that it would work. Well hey said it worked for him. Well she is getting married anyway so it's not a big deal.

Mia ran to her room crying when she went to her room lily was in there still for some reason.

Hey what happened? Why are you crying? Was it because of Michael?

Yes he wanted to be bed buddies and then I called him a fucking player.

Wow I didn't know you even knew that word or had it in you because you are so proper and all.

Yeah I know that word but I hate to use it because grandma told me not to swear to someone it's something a queen would not ever do on a job.

Wow you got a lot of rules for being a queen. That must fucking hard to deal with.

Yeah but you get over it because I have to be queen Ganovia is counting on me.

Well yes but.

Then Mia's Grandma came in.

Hey girls what's going on?

Oh nothing we just were talking about the wedding I can't wait soon I will be Nicolas's wife and live forever with him and have two kids a boy and a girl.

Oh Mia that sounds so romantic.


	6. Time Zone

Lily thinks Nick is so romantic but she doesn't now what Kyle is going to do

Lily thinks Nick is so romantic but she doesn't now what Kyle is going to do!

Thanks lily I have a feeling something soon will happen to you and you might have kids too.

What are you talking about?

Wait Tonight it will be all explained.

What?

Just find out. Grandma how did you know it was time to get married.

Well when Joe swooped me up and kissed me and gave me a rose with chocolate.

Oh wow that's funny that's exactly what Nick did.

Then its fait

Know grandma your right I do love Nick and I can't wait to get married.

I'm always right I'm older and wiser.

Hey you might be older not so sure you're wiser.

Hey Mia

Just kidding. take a joke!

The next day THE WEDDING

LILY Mia screamed so loud l;ily went running so fast she all most broke her leg on those fucking heels they are a kill machine.

What Mia what's wrong.

Oh nothing I just can't believe im getting married today

Hours later Mia and her brides maids are getting ready to start the wedding.

Time for the wedding Mia's mom came in with the baby and Mia's step father.

Hey hunn are you really ready to get married.

Yes mom I'm so in love with him so I'm really getting ready to get married.

It was time to get married as she walked down the isle she saw Nick's face and that's when she realized he was the one she is really in love with and can see them together forever.

That night she went on her honey moon with Nick.

Years went buy and they had a girl and a boy. The boy was named after her father and the girl was named Lily after Mia's best friend.

Oh and if your wondering what happened to Lily and Kyle that night he preposed to her and they got married and had three kids two girls and one boy. The girls were twins named Mia and Tia. The boys name was Kyle Jr.

Well I hope you like the story please comment!!


End file.
